RWBY: Infinity
by William Stockholm
Summary: SEED is a new team introduced in Beacon Academy. Ruby and her team are curious about their juniors and wants to get to know them. Unfortunately, besides a slight misunderstanding, Roman Torchwick appears with an ally by his side. Together, alongside with their friends from JNPR, they must stop him before the entire Remnant hangs on the balance.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Infinity  
Chapter 1

_***This is the sixth story installment of William Stockholm. Disclaimer: the writer does not own the story itself and is rightfully possess by Rooster Teeth. It should noted the story differs from the original storyline, rather a different one the author made up.**_

In a dark room, a middle-aged man sits in front of a screen. His thin brown eyes, covered by shaded glass spectacles, are glued to it with intent. He wears an unzip black buttoned vest with a green undershirt over it.

He took a sip of his coffee mug as he reads several articles in the screen with curiosity and interest. One of the articles reads "Grimm Rampages Nearby Town" and the picture shows a black serpentine-like creature attacking the townspeople. Another article added "Numerous Grim Sightings in Emerald Forest" which shows several shadow monster spotted among the vibrant green trees roaming on the horizon.

"Glynda" he called, his voice being pleasant yet composed.

"Ozpin" a middle-aged responded, appearing behind the man. She has light blond hair and she wears rectangular glasses over her stern green eyes. She dresses sports a white long sleeved suit, black buttoned business skirt, and a purple cape that hangs around her shoulder.

"Have you heard several reports of hordes of Grimm running amok in some places in Remnant?" he asked.

Professor Goodwitch nodded. "Of course" she replied, looking through her tablet for a moment. "The towns that were attacked by the Grimm were immediately evacuated, though there are some who are injured by their sudden assault."

"This is most peculiar."

"Indeed. The migration of the Grim causes many damages in other communities. It is currently unknown why they are moving around though."

"I see..."

As Ozpin was about to read the other news article, a message appears on the screen. Ozpin clicks on the message and four profiles came into view. The first mug shot shows a young man in his late teens. He has snow blond hair while wearing goggles over it and his inquisitive, golden eyes are. The name of the first photo is Daedalus da Vinci.

The second photo of the profile displays a young man the same age as Daedalus. He has jet black hair and grey eyes. The name of the individual is Sasori Masamune.

The third one exhibits a young man but perhaps a little older than the two. He has brown hair and his green eyes shows a mix of confidence and compassion. However, though unnoticeably, the irises of his eyes are damaged, probably that he is blind. His name is Ezekiel Galilei.

The last one is a girl at least two years younger than the three. She has short hazel colored hair with a blue bowtie tied on the left side of her head and has cheerful green eyes covered with half-rimmed glasses. The profile states that she is called Elise Tesla.

"These must be the new transferees" Glynda said, observing the profiles on the screen.

Ozpin nodded in agreement. "That is correct" he said. "These transferees have an interesting background and they are highly skilled in combat. I assume you know them, yes?"

Glynda looked through her tablet for a while. "Of course" she answered. "Do you want me to introduce their background and combat skill briefly?"

He shrugged. "Go right ahead. I read their profiles but I want to hear it anyway."

Glynda adjusted her glasses and read the profiles via tablet. "Daedalus da Vinci attended the same school as Miss Nike in the Mistral region. He is a Faunus who is very different among his kind; not only does he have exceptional eyesight that he reportedly can see at ten kilometers but has wings for which he can fly and reach at the speed of one hundred kilometers per hour. Surprisingly, his unique trait is his never ending interest in everything and is skilled in engineering and architecture. Additionally, he has an ability to duplicate a person's fighting styles and the weapons they use. In combat, Mister da Vinci uses his flying ability to scout and reconnaissance the field. He uses a variety of weapons to choose in the battlefield, but his particular weapon of choice is the dagger katar which he can use to throw its blade in any direction according to his whims. However, because Mister da Vinci is immensely curious in everything, he is completely unfocused in combat unless someone reminds him."

"When I first saw him in Vale one day, Mister da Vinci was using a HCSS that it piqued my interest" Ozpin added. "He told me that he once saw Miss Rose fighting Roman Torchwick and he was curious of the user's design. Mister da Vinci made it soon after. When I looked at it, it was exactly the same as Miss Rose's Crescent Rose, saved for some modifications and color schemes. I invited him to Beacon Academy and gladly accepted my proposal, telling me that the academy is filled with many opportunities. Quite an interesting man he is, he even explained me the schematics of the HCSS that would make Professor Port and Professor Oobleck proud. Please do continue."

Glynda looked through her tablet and continue. "There is not much information about Sasori Masamune except that he came from the east side of Remnant. According to his assessment, he uses a tonfa blade modified with a pistol and a gauntlet that shoots out a grappling spear in order to let his opponents come towards him or propel himself to a nearby area. Furthermore, Mister Masamune displays an incredible speed that he can even teleport and utilizes it to surprise his enemies. I should also note that he is capable of summoning a clone to assist him in battle."

Ozpin silently listened and gestures Glynda to continue.

"Ezekiel Galilei is a son of the police commissioner in Vale. Despite being blind, Mister Galilei is a master fencer and uses a rapier in combat. It is regarded that he exhibits very fast reflexes with the help of his aura and shows that he has great leadership skills. Furthermore, he is shown to be calm and composed in the face of the battlefield. However, his hauteur is his weakness and it must be duly noted by the school staff of his behavior."

"True, Mister Galilei's haughtiness could pose a problem in Beacon but, underneath it lays a man of respect and honor with a heart of gold. He was a champion in the Vale regional tournament years ago before an accident took away his eyesight. Mister Galilei thought without his eyes to see the world, he is useless until his father talk me into training him in order to regain his self esteem. I taught him not to rely his eyesight to see but to use his other senses plus his newly develop aura to visualize and perceive his surroundings."

"Lastly, Elise Tesla comes from the Mistral region. A daughter of a scientist who works in the Schnee Company, she utilizes a broadsword modified with a magnum that runs on Dust for both short and close combat, much the same method that Miss Schnee use. On the other hand, while she excels in battle, Miss Tesla prefers to be away from the conflict. According to Miss Tesla, she would rather analyze the scene and provide information to her teammates with the use of her laptop and a communication device than to fight."

"Miss Tesla is quite adverse in terms of technology" Ozpin noted thoughtfully. "In fact, she and Daedalus are well acquainted with each other, complementing their skills in the fields of science.

On the four profiles, a memo was pinned in it. Ozpin pressed it and read its message. "How delightful" he remarked.

"What is it?"

"The four manage to pass the exams with flying colors" Ozpin replied. "They should be arriving in Beacon by tomorrow."

"I am not surprise that they pass" Glynda said. "Their skills and abilities are very impressive but that will be put on the test."

Ozpin let out a short chuckle. "Why be doubtful Glynda?" he asked amusingly. "I think they have the potential to be Hunters and Huntresses that, if fate decides, their group will be called SEED."

Another message has appeared on the screen. "Well, well" Ozpin said with much interest as he clicks it.

_**I was inspired to write this story when a fellow writer Momoxtoshiro was writing a RWBY tale. I was curious about it and when I watched it in Youtube, I like it. At first, I expected it would be a anime that I would usually watch. Instead, it was made in CGI, which is completely different from I watch before plus it was a western version. The characters (especially Jaune) are very interesting, the story is interesting, but the action was great though the animation can be a bit off sometimes. I was inspired to write the story down.**_

_**As for my OCs, their names, personalities and their body and weapon description came from history, myth, anime and game lore:**__**  
**__**Daedalus da Vinci are named after the Greek craftsman and the Italian polymath. His wings came from the story when Daedalus and his son Icarus escape the island of Crete by flying. His personality is from Leonardo da Vinci's curious mind.**__**  
**__**Sasori comes from the Japanese word for scorpion (not the one from Naruto Shippuden) and his last name Masamune is named after the legendary sword smith from Japan. His weapon, a modified tonfa gun/blade (MTG/B) and the grappling spear dubbed "stinger", came from the weapons of Strider Hiryu and Scopion from Mortal Kombat.  
Ezekiel comes for the Hebrew word for strength of God and his last name Galilei is named after the Italian astronomer. His fencing skills are from Raphael of the Soul Calibur series.  
Elise is a French name for Elizabeth and her last name Tesla is named after the Serbian inventor. Her analytical mind and computer expertise came from Barbara Gordon AKA the Oracle from the Batman series. Her weapon is based from Final Fantasy which I call it MagGB. **_

_**Reviews and comments are welcome  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: Infinity  
Chapter 2

"Today's the day!" a red headed girl cried excitedly to her roommate, her voice rather innocently. "C'mon Weiss, wake up!"

It is a sunny morning in Beacon Academy. The birds chirp happily as they fly in the blue sky. The leaves of the trees scatter in the wind gently over the academy. Students who study there are walking to the academy carrying their respected weapons, which is a normal occurrence in Beacon.

The white haired girl fell from her bed after the red head blew a horn. "Alright Ruby I'm awake" she scowled; her voice is elegant yet filled with pride. "Why do we have to be so early in the first place? First period doesn't even start at nine o'clock."

"Did you forget already Weiss?" the red head, Ruby, asked. "Team RWBY and team JNPR have volunteered to become part of the welcoming committee for the new students."

"I am aware of that" Weiss replied matter-of-factly. "Besides, why are you worked up on meeting them anyway? What's so special about the new students?"

Ruby came closer to Weiss with a serious but excited face. "I heard rumors that one of them has passed the entrance exams with flying colors, which, by the way, has not been achieve by new students decades ago" she whispered. "I also heard that their fighting skills are on par with us second years."

Weiss waved her hand dismissively. "Rumors are just rumors" she said. "I don't believe such things before I see them with my very own two eyes."

* * *

"Yes I finally made it!" Daedalus da Vinci cried out happily, his British accent emanates in the skies above. "I am finally part of the prestigious Beacon Academy!"

Daedalus wears a brown aviator uniform, consisting of a vest and a long sleeved collared shirt. He wears an aviator cap over his snow blond hair and goggles over his golden, inquisitive eyes. The feather of his wings fell as he flaps it like a bird. As he flies, the students on the ground saw Daedalus in the sky were looking at him with a surprise look on their faces. Daedalus simply ignores their astonish look since he was busy flying and thinking at the same time.

"I can't believe Elise is coming here" he said to himself. "I mean, not that I'm ranting about her, It's just amazing to meet someone who is a quirk in technology such as I when I met her during the entrance examination. But enough of that, I'm excited what the students of Beacon has in stores. Who know, perhaps their weapons could provide me an inspiration in making one."

While he was distracted, Daedalus accidentally knocks into a passing airship at full speed. The force of the impact causes it to lost control of its momentum while Daedalus falls down, screaming helplessly as he tries to flap his wings in order to regain control of himself.

* * *

A few minutes before Daedalus collided the airship...

The airship was carrying the new students who were enrolled in Beacon Academy. Outside, they were looking down the city through the observation deck. Inside was the single viewing gallery, where they were staying. Some were watching a holographic projection of the news or a prerecorded information presentation of Glynda Goodwitch talking about Beacon Academy. Others were busy discussing about their future in the academy.

One of the occupants was Elise Tesla. She is sitting down holding a tablet, her green eyes, covered with half rimmed glasses, are glued on the screen. She wears a black shirt with a gun holster in it and khaki pants. Beside her are at least four suitcases filled with not just her clothes but a lot of gadgets including communication devices, laptops, and computers.

Elise's eyes scanned the screen furiously. "Very interesting" she muttered, her voice being serious. "The academy's initiation involves being thrown into Emerald Forest and when a person makes eye contact, he or she will be will be partnered for four years."

Then someone chuckled. "Aren't you spoiling yourself _Mon ami_?" someone asked. "It is said that knowing too much will spoil the fun."

Elise stops tapping her tablet and look at the person sitting across her for a moment. He wears a dark brown gloves, red dress shirt with a black vest and cravat and dark blue pants. He is holding a cane and has a rapier hung by his side. His eyes are covered with very thick sunglasses. Without a word, Elise then proceeded to look at her tablet once again, ignoring him.

The older teen smirked, though he wasn't facing at Elise. "_Demoiselle_, do you know who I am?" he asked, having a smooth French accent.

"You are Ezekiel Galilei, son of a police commissioner in Vale" she replied, slightly impatient. "Champion of Vale regional tournament five years straight without a recorded defeat. Skilled in fencing. Was permanently blinded-"

"_Tenir_ Demoiselle" Ezekiel interrupted curtly. "You just crossed the line there."

"Am I now?" Elise said sarcastically.

"There's no need to be rude Mon ami" he said. "I was just wanted someone to talk with, that's all. Besides, how do you know me and my name that much?"

Elise sighed exasperatedly. "I immediately looked at you for a moment and I snap a picture at you with my glasses" she answered, tapping her glasses to prove her point. "When the picture was uploaded into my tablet, the information came up and I read it."

Ezekiel smiled, impressed. "Oh how I wish I can see my own reflection" he said sadly, touching the window behind him. "It's been two years since I became blind. By now, it seems that I can't properly visualize my own face for the last two years. That accident was probably the cost of my own arrogance. " To prove his point, Ezekiel removes his sunglasses reveals that the irises of his green eyes are milky.

"I'm sorry about your eyes" Elise said apologetically, feeling guilty for bringing up such a touching subject. "I shouldn't have brought it up. I was just a bit busy on doing something."

"_Non_ Demoiselle there's no need to be apologetic" Ezekiel said. "The past is the past. I already left it and I am focusing on what lies ahead in the future."

Ezekiel slams his fist in his hand. "Oh how rude of me, I do not know your name Demoiselle" he added. "Here I am, speaking a young lady to which I forgot to mention her name."

Elise giggled. "Aren't you a gentleman" she remarked amusingly. "My name is Elise Tesla. It is a pleasure to meet you Ezekiel."

"A pleasure to you too _Mademoiselle_ Tesla" he returned with a smile.

On the other side, two teenagers were circling around a cloaked figure. "What do we have here?" one of them said. "We have ourselves a mysterious newbie. How lame is that?"

His friend snickered. "Yeah, what is he, a cool guy?"

The cloaked figure remained silent, ignoring the two bullies around him.

"Ignoring us, eh?" the guy said. "Well, let see you can ignore this."

The guy made a straight punch but he punched the haul; the cloaked figure simply by dodging the attack. He recoiled in pain and was clutching his injured hand. The other guy, astonished at first, made a straight but the cloaked figure parried it and let the straight hit his friend directly into his face, knocking him unconscious.

"What?" the other cried in disbelief.

Before he could make the next move, the cloaked figure made an elbow jab to the guy's cohort, stumbling on the floor with a bleeding nose. He mutters incoherently before the cloak figure but the cloak figure simply looks at the window, admiring the view while his opponent is down. The people who saw it were awed by the cloak figure's moves.

Ezekiel approaches the cloak figure, tapping every object with his cane in order to know where he is going. "My, aren't you a skilled fighter" he complimented.

The cloaked figure simply remained silent and continued to gaze the window.

"I do not wish to fight _Monsieur_. I am here to speak to you" Ezekiel said. "Can you tell me your name? I sense that you have a powerful aura around you."

The cloaked figure faced him, his hood overshadowing his face. "Masamune Sasori" he introduced, his voice is calm and composed.

Ezekiel nodded. "Ezekiel Galilei is my name Monsieur Masamune and this is Mademoiselle Elise Tesla" he said.

"Hello" she greeted.

"Your attacks are impressive. It is been a privilege to 'see' how you fight those two _idiots_."

Under the hood, Sasori smirked. "You too Galilei-_sama_" he returned. "I, too, sense that you have the ability to utilize your senses to 'see' and perceive your surroundings at a fast pace. As for Tesla-sama, her expertise in technology surprises me. I myself do not know the latest trend nowadays. "

Ezekiel nodded in agreement. "I prefer the classics better."

Elise made a face. "You don't say" she scoffed.

"So what?" the other guy whose nose was bleeding a while ago barged in. "I don't care about your special abilities you-"

His sentence was cut off when Ezekiel used his cane and thrust it to the other guy's stomach. The amount of force caused him to recoil in pain and lie on the floor.

"Disgusting bigot" Ezekiel said coldly. "How dare you interrupt someone's conversation with your barbaric words? How you were able to enroll Beacon is beyond me."

"Son of a-" the guy was soon knocked unconscious by Ezekiel's cane.

"I do not have to use _Ètoile du Matin_ to shot him up" he added harshly, adjusting his glasses. "Now where was I before this bigot rudely interrupted our conversation?"

Sasori shook his head, unsure.

Suddenly, the airship tilted sideways, causing occupants, including Elise, Ezekiel and Sasori, to stumble on the paned windows. Luckily, the windows did not break from the sheer weight of the people inside but the cries of the terrified occupants emanated throughout the gallery.

"What's going on?" Elise demanded.

Ezekiel calmly thought for a while. "Someone manages to bump the airship" he concluded. "The pilot who is manning the ship is unconscious however."

"What?!" she cried in disbelief. "Who could someone manage to 'bump' the airship? It does not make any sense unless another airship was involved or something that is fast enough to hit it."

"I find it hard to believe but it's true" Ezekiel admitted. "Ironically, it was a person who hit the airship at full force and now it's out of control. We might crash to the academy unless we land it safely."

"I can fly it" Elise offered hesitantly.

"What are we waiting for? Head to the pilot's cabin and fly this thing before the airship crashes and explode!"

Elise nodded. "Roger" she said before heading towards the door. "Can you and Masamune-"

Elise looked back and forth, searching for Sasori but he seemingly disappeared out of thin air. "Where is he? She wondered.

"Where is he you ask?" Ezekiel repeated Elise's words humorously, much to her annoyance. "He's outside, trying to save someone who is falling down from the sky."

_**Daedalus is falling in the sky while the airship does the same because of him. Will he be safe? Can Elise fly the airship before it crashes into the school grounds of Beacon Academy? And where did Sasori disappear to at a critical moment? Find out at the next RWBY: Infinity! **_

_***I am very enthusiastic of writing this story. I mean, I planned the chapter all day while I was working other projects that are not directly related to it. I am excited about the next chapter an I promise you, it will be interesting to read.**_

_**I forgot to add the French terms Ezekiel was using Google Translate:**_

_**- Mon ami: my friend  
- Demoiselle: young lady  
- Tenir: hold it  
- Non: no  
- Mademoiselle: miss  
- Monsieur: sir  
- Idiot: fool  
- **__Ètoile du Matin_: morning star

_**I should also add the honorific Sasori used to address Ezekiel with the help of Wikipedia (sorry, bit of a rush here):  
- Sama: a commonplace honorific term used for respect, whether if it is formal or informal**_

_**Comments and reviews are welcome**_


End file.
